Misfortune: A Hetalia Fanfic
by Rin Fujiyoshi
Summary: What happens when our beloved country personifications encounter the supernatural, or what happens when we encounter Hetalian abnormalities? Only those who have lived to tell the tale can speak. Even so, would they want to speak so freely of the horrors they have experienced or witnessed first-hand?
1. Chapter1

**Author's Note: Since our character don't necessarily have proper names, we will name our main protagonist Kyo and name her older sister Kuroko.**

**Now that that's dealt with, let's get on with our horror story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, series or story used in this FanFiction. ****Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and the story belongs to KyoKyo866. ****The story in this fanfiction is just an adaptation of the original creepypasta**

Hi everybody, good buddy Kyo here... umm, I'm not really used to this. Sorry for the nervousness. I'm not really sure about how to go about this. I mean, it's sort of out of the blue but I want to at least put what happened out there for other Hetalia fans like myself. I guess I'll just talk... type or whatever and just get this through. As much of an interesting experience this was, I'd rather not remember it and continue on with my life.

All right so, this happened a while ago, before school started, that it went down. But I should probably go back even further to when it really first started. It was when Axis Powers: Hetalia was in full swing; second season was still bounding through the fandom and giving out new glorious episodes every Monday.

My older sister, Kuroko and I were both very involved in the series, which was a rare occasion since she often didn't share interests with me. Oh sure, I would force myself to get into whatever she was getting into so we could at least have a reason to hang out, but this was the first time she came into my fandom without me working for it. It was really nice. Considering that the show was still unknown in our small town, it was even nicer to just have someone to relate to.

Kuroko and I cosplayed it together, watched episodes together, got merchandise together, etc. Though she was always able to get more stuff than I was because she actually had a job. At some point, Kuroko actually bought a bootleg DVD of Hetalia so she could watch it any time, of course all of the episodes are just being ripped from internet sites that had them subbed. I watched one or two episodes with her but really I was content with watching them online so I left her to it.

About two or three days after Kuroko got the DVD, she acted really... weird, that's currently the best way I can describe it. In a drop of a hat, she dropped the whole Hetalia series, setting aside her merchandise and shelving her Hetalia cosplays, even selling some of them. When I tried to ask her about what was up, she just said she didn't want to talk about it to the point that she'd glare at me if I mentioned it to her. I was extremely disappointed at losing my sister when it came to sibling bonding and the fandom, at the time just figuring she 'grew out of it' or found something even better. That mindset especially fit in when she started to read Homestuck soon after it to have something to do.

Now here's where it got even weirder, now it's been a while since then probably like about a month or so. I'm not sure why, probably a phone call from my best friend, I got the urge to watch some episodes with just some classic good ol' Italy. Though, currently the internet was being worked on by my father, since he was changing phone providers and all that mess, so I decided to look for that Hetalia DVD Kuroko had.

It took me a long while but I found it shoved in the back of the DVD cabinet, not sure exactly why she shoved it back there... well at the time. The bootleg wasn't that bad really; it had fan art of the everyone as chibi's around the world with the title on top, same for the disc just printed on fan art. I popped the DVD in the player in my room and decided to look through the episodes to find a really fun one, maybe the one when Romano is first introduced.

As I went through the 'Episode Choice' option though, I found something really weird in between episode 23 and 24; for those who don't know it's the 'Liechtenstein and Switzerland' episodes, very cute indeed, and the 24th has the conclusion of the Axis on an Island arc. But there was another square choice like an episode, but there really wasn't a title next to it, saying what number it was or what the episode was about. Though it wasn't that it was untitled that caught my interest, but the screenshot of it. It was Italy smiling, looking upwards in a content daze (his eyes were actually OPENED, mind you!) with glistening eyes and what looked like sand, like perhaps he was laying on it.

This blew my mind, for this was something new! I craved for new things in a fandom, always! Perhaps this was a hidden chapter I wasn't aware of, like a bonus episode! I bit my lip and trembled with excitement, and I knew I had this all to myself. Wait until my friends heard about this! I was going to be more knowledgeable than anyone else! Of course... when I look back, I wish that I wouldn't have found it.


	2. Chapter1-2

Without much ado, I clicked the 'select' button on my remote to watch it. The title animation appeared as always, the large orchestra blaring out for a few seconds to show the Japanese katakana of 'HETALIA' with 'Axis Powers' next to it. Soon after it shifted to the view of the island that the axis were stranded on, Japan and Germany sitting against a shade of the tree while Italy just laid in the sand, soaking up sun with that cute dumb look on his face.

Now before I go on, I've read stories like this before about lost episodes of cartoons (stories that I didn't believe in until now honestly), and I know how they went off about it being in extremely bad quality, but this actually wasn't too bad. Sure it wasn't the "best" quality; it was still quite pixelated from being ripped off a site, then burned onto a disc, but it was okay. The sound was just a tad muffled, nothing too out of the ordinary. Of course, this just kinda made it creepier later on when it was able to be seen better... but I'll get to that in a bit.

Back to the episode, while Italy was sunbathing in his jacket and shorts, the camera cut over to Germany and Japan, though they both looked a tad... upset, if not a bit worried. And then they started to speak… two things threw me off. One, there were no subtitles, so I had zero idea what they were talking about, and two... their voices were actually those who voiced them in the series. I was extremely impressed of such raw footage, though I was a bit miffed there were no subs. Oh well, as long as Hiroki Yasumoto (Germany's Japanese voice actor) kept talking, I was happy.

The two seemed to be chatting about something serious, Germany clutching his stomach from time to time in pain as Japan would nod and set a hand on his stomach as well. My guess was that they had run out of steady food so they were starving. That was kind of a downer to start the episode on, but it was only the beginning there was probably a fun way to get food later on! Just then Italy had called out, having the two of them look up to where he was, which was now currently running around in the ocean. He waved to them, and the two of them waved back unenthusiastically before the other went back to just playing in the sun and water.

I didn't notice this until then, but the only thing playing in the background of this were the ocean's waves, something not uncommon but it certainly kept the atmosphere stoic, especially when the focus was on the hungry and worried nations in the shade. But either way, I was just too sucked up in the beautiful new material, and I didn't question it. I didn't even care that I didn't know the bulk of it; I mostly cared for the actions anyway.

The two nations were quiet for a while, before Japan had seemed to ask something and Germany looked at him in shock, almost exclaiming before being quietly hushed by the island nation, making him whisper the line instead.

_'Ooh what was Japan thinking?'_

I thought.

But Japan had repeated the statement in a quieter and clearer tone, not taking his eyes off of Italy in the water. For a few moments the two of them discussed the issue, obviously talking about the Italian, though soon enough the two of them nodded in agreement. At that moment, even though it was just for a few seconds, Germany had made the saddest face I had ever seen... like he could burst out to tears at any moment but kept it back. I genuinely flipped at such emotion, even if it was short, though it made me wonder even more what brought it on.

The scene changed to night time, the three nations huddled around the fire for warmth, though they seemed at least content with their jackets on. As usual, Italy was fast asleep next to it, sleeping contently while leaving the other two nations to their thoughts. Still, only the sound of the oceans crashing against the shore was heard in the background as the two were silent, soon enough, the camera panned over them giving each other a subtle nod.

In unison, the two stood up, going over to Italy and picking him up very carefully, not wanting to wake him up. At this point I was extremely confused, what were they planning to do with him? Were they going to a new location? Quietly, they shuffled the sleeping nation over to the ocean, and carefully set him in face down, Japan setting his hands over the others head so to keep it still below the water's surface. It didn't take long until Italy began to thrash around, bubbles popping furiously on the water next to his head, only having Japan press down harder while Germany was looking away with eyes closed and bitting onto his lip, hard.

While this was going on, my mouth was hanging ajar. Japan and Germany... were drowning Italy?! Why?! As I just watched this insanity, I recognized the words 'Gomennasai, Italia' come from Japan. 'Sorry, Italy.' What the hell?!

About fifteen seconds later, which felt like almost forever of watching the poor nation drown, Italy's limbs fell with a plop in the water, the bubbles ceasing to rise anymore. The deed was done. But why?! Japan and Germany picked up the waterlogged Italy and brought him back to shore, placing him down next to the fire. While Germany sat aside, just staring at the fire as if contemplating what they just did, Japan unsheathed his sword and kneeled down next to the corpse, taking off his own jacket and setting it aside. With one more look to the blonde before looking back down at Italy, Japan took a deep breath before making an incision from the base of his neck all the way down to his bellybutton, cutting in a bit more so he was able to flip the skin back to reveal the bloody organs of the once living nation.

At this point, I had to pause the episode, feeling quite lightheaded at this. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, I read and look at gory Hetalia stuff... but seeing it drawn in Studio Deen's style, and done in official voices, it was just way too surreal for me. And while I had the TV paused, I had a good chance to look at Italy's guts, and they just looked so "real". Not that they were hypercammed, but as if the artist had stared at the inside anatomy of a person for hours, drawing every little curve to make it realistic.

I wanted to stop watching, I wanted to just turn it off and abandon that TV with the DVD inside. But I was already too far in; I had to see this through to the end. It would haunt me for the rest of my life if I stopped here. After taking a short breather and drinking some water, I pressed 'play' on my remote to resume the madness.

I was instantly greeted by a 'sluuuurp' sound of Japan sliding his hand into Italy's body and pulling out one of the organs out of place, it looked like the liver (with it so detailed it was hard not to mistake the organ). Japan sighed as he cut off the connecting strand with his sword and set the mess of an organ onto the other's discarded jacket before going back in and setting aside a kidney, both of them. While Japan searched around, Germany reached over to some sharpened sticks he seemed to have gathered earlier and penetrated the sharp end through each organ that Japan had laid out. With a saddened sigh, he set the organ-kabobs on a range on the fire so it could get cooked, which I didn't know how that was even possible.

Once more, after a seemingly long period of time, Germany pulled the now cooked liver from the fire while handing it to Japan - who accepted it with his arms still smeared with blood - a kidney. Both of them were in silence before Japan murmured 'itadakimasu' and both took a large bite from it. Ugh it still makes me feel weird when I think about seeing that scene... but that lightheadedness faded as I heard something that made me gasp.

'...Doitsu?... Nihon?...'

The both of them turned in shock, the camera panning over to show that Italy was awake. What!? How was he awake?! They drowned him! Or was he just unconscious? Hell, I wasn't even sure what was going on, and it seemed like the other two had no idea either. Germany and Japan tried to explain themselves, but Italy began to grow more panicked, slowly getting what was happening and he began to scream, in pain, fear, sadness, I couldn't even pinpoint what emotion was there. But it was so weird to hear him like that, it almost sounded like the voice actor was in a large amount of pain himself.

Germany and Japan went over to him, trying to get him to be quiet. Though after the large confusion of everyone yelling at once, Germany was the one to finally scream for everyone to be quiet, shaking Italy to try to make him quiet, resulting to just tugging the curl to make him stop momentarily. At this point, when I should have laughed, I was practically at the point of tears.

Germany talked, trying to appear strong and try to explain their situation. My guess of the situation was, there was no food left, so they were going to eat Italy since he was the weakest. Though he was a nation, right? They were all nations! Why did they have to resort to that? Was that why Italy woke up? Germany comforted Italy while he was being harvested.

Soon enough, Italy gave an understanding nod, whimpering in pain and fear as well. He sputtered out something, pausing at a point to cough, blood drooling down his chin. Now it was Japan's turn to talk, seeming to try to comfort him in a soothing tone. And after his small speech, Italy nodded once more before looking down, seeing that Germany was gripping his hand tightly. With another nod from the German and Japanese nation, Japan went back over and scooped his hand into his now somewhat functioning body, pulling and cutting out his spleen and setting it aside.

Italy almost screamed, however it was reduced to a mixture of whimpering and sobbing, the camera cuts to a view of his and Germany's hand becoming more constricted against each other. The shot panned up to a frowning Germany, who once glanced to Japans work before speaking again, catching Italy's attention. He spoke a bit, trying to smile, and soon Italy smiled back at him, for once in the series actually opening his eyes to reveal their golden-honey color and called him the familiar word he used to call him 'captain'.

Then there was a time skip and soon, a large portion of organs were lying on Italy's jacket, the organs I could recognize are the intestines, pancreas, bladder, practically everything but the brain, lungs and heart. Japan wiped an arm to his forehead, accidentally smearing it with blood before impaling them on sticks and sticking near the fire. He turned back to Germany, who was still holding Italy's hand. He crawled over to get a closer look, and Italy had seemed to pass on again, his eyes lightly glistening and staring blankly upwards with a small smile on his face, Italy smiling even in death.

Japan looked up to Germany, seeing that he was frowning, blue eyes glistening with tears as he still tried to get over having this happen to him. Japan set a hand on his shoulder, murmuring something seemingly comforting, making Germany nod in agreement and sigh shakily. Japan frowned lightly at this before he moved aside, grabbing the dead Italian's free hand and squeezing it lightly saying something to Germany before looking to the fire where the organs were roasting. Germany glanced back to the fire for a moment before looked up to the sky where Italy was staring, the camera panning upwards to it, past the stars and everything until it was completely black.

And then the next episode started playing. Just like that, no credits or anything. Just left the episode on a cryptic note.


	3. Chapter1-3

I wish I could have it run on my computer to get screenshots, but the disk refuses to play on here for some reason, and I don't really have a good camera to snap a clear picture. My friend Fia was kind enough to get two screenshots for me, though the disk only worked on her computer for so long. But I'd rather not look at that again. It may not sound as bad when you read this, but that honestly made me get away from Hetalia for a while. Though, I am not as weak-stomached as Kuroko, I still love the series and I will continue to love it.

But since then, I refuse to watch any anime episodes. I would prefer to see fan made gore over official ones any time.

**Source: **

**Author's note: So, how was the first story? I honestly really hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, then leave a review and favourite this story. And if you didn't, I'm sure that there is another story you might enjoy, after all this is a compilation/fanfic of Hetalia horror stories. Anyways, I hope all of you guys enjoy the story, see you all all in the next chapter and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter2

**Author's note: Without further ado, lets get this story started.**

**P. S. The protagonist doesn't have a name, since this story is told in first person. The story used in this chapter is also an adaptation of a creepypasta.**

I found a video on YouTube that said: "Hetalia Lost Episode, English subs HD". So I clicked it. When I was sure it had loaded enough not to buffer, I started watching.

It started with a collection of the clips where Romano and Germany were arguing and the likes, such as when Romano blamed Germany for all the bad things that happened to him that morning. I also saw scenes that I've never seen before, but they looked normal enough. After that the ヘタリア (Hetalia) opening showed. The next scene showed Romano, spying on Germany in some bushes. He seemed to be planning something. He was muttering something incomprehensible and checking the items in his bag.

He occasionally said something I could understand, like "Germany", "Payback", "Italy too", etc.

He seemed too angry, even as Romano.

———————————————————

Eventually, he started walking towards Germany. Germany, who appeared to be fixing something, didn't hear him. Romano pulled something out of his bag. And then I saw what it was. A knife.

Quick as a flash, Romano slashed at Germany. He missed. Germany turned around, a strangled yell coming out of his mouth. But it was too late. Romano had slashed again. He kept stabbing, hacking, slashing. Until Germany was nothing more than a disemboweled corpse. Romano then put on some gloves, grabbed the corpse, and stuffed him in one of the dumpsters. He went to the restroom and changed his clothes and washed off the blood on his arms. He then went to Italy.

"Hey Romano! Watcha doing? Isn't it nice today?"

"Italy! There's a pool of blood outside! Come look at it!"

"Wow, really?! Come on let's go!"

They ran to outside and Romano led him to the blood.

"Who do you think it belongs to? Why not ask Germany to look at this?!" Italy babbled.

Romano was right behind him.

"I'm very sorry, Italy..." He whispered.

And slit his throat.

Italy fell, and clutched his throat.

"Romano... Why... You're my... Brother... Why..." He gasped.

Tears in his eyes, Romano walked away. He went to the restroom. And wept.

———————————————————

Soon, he heard footsteps going to the bathroom. "Romano! What happened? I saw Italy outside dead!" It was Japan.

Romano cursed. He forgot about him.

"Wait... Is that blood on your clothes?"

Romano grabbed his knife. Japan stepped back.

"Hey! What is wrong with you?!"

Romano advanced. Japan ran.

He ran into Germany's room.

"Germany! GERMANY?!" He called.

"It's too late, Japan. He's dead. No one to help you now."

"You killed him?! Do you realise what you've done? And Italy too?! He was your brother! I thought you loved him! And you killed him! Just like that!"

"ENOUGH!" Romano yelled.

"Don't you know how hard it is?! Being second to Germany for my brother! My own brother! And now, it's the end for YOU!"

He leapt at Japan. Japan dodged him by an inch. He saw the tears in Romano's eyes. This distracted him. Romano turned, and stabbed him. Japan looked down, and saw the knife embedded in his chest. Romano turned his back and started to leave.

———————————————————

The World Meeting was about to begin. But England told America to wait a little more.

"I feel as if some of us are missing..." England said to America.

"Dude, you are totally right. I feel the same way as you do..." America said, frowning.

China overheard them and said, "Wait, I haven't seen the Axis Powers yet, aru!"

"That's it!" America loudly said.

"I wonder what could have happened..." England said, thinking.

"Dudes, why don't we like, go to their house and check it out?" America suggested.

"Okay, I'll tell the others, aru!" China said.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN!" China yelled into a microphone.

Everyone instantly stopped.

"The Axis Powers seem to be missing..." England said.

"And we are going to their house, to see what happened!" China finished.

Everyone agreed.

———————————————————

The narrator said that the search was started right after. They split off into groups, America leading one group, England, China, France and Russia leading the other groups. England's group checked out the backyard.

"Hey, England! Italy... Is dead!" Greece said.

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" England said, looking at Italy's silent body.

"OMG! England! There's like, totally another pool of blood here!" Poland yelled.

"But whose?" Lithuania said.

England suggested, "Why not meet up with another group to tell them what we found?"

So they walked off.

———————————————————

Anmerica's group checked out the dumpsters.

"It smells awful here!" Canada complained.

No one paid attention to him, as usual.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada!" Canada said.

A shout disrupted the conversation.

"Hey! A body! In this dumpster here!" Austria yelled.

America said, "Well, pull it out!"

Eventually they did.

"It's...Germany..." Austria shakily said.

"He's dead, that's for sure!" America said.

Suddenly, England was there, with his group.

"England! Whaddya find?" America said.

"Italy. He's... Dead. And a different pool of blood. Who's blood, we don't know."

"Italy? He's dead? Well, Germany's dead too... I bet that was his blood..." America said.

"Germany? Oh, bloody hell..." England moaned, as he laid his eyes on Germany's corpse.

"Anyway, let's go to Russia's group. See what they found..." America said.

———————————————————

Russia's Group was in charge of the bathrooms. They looked in almost all when they found a bathroom. With blood on the mirror and the sink.

"Well no one is here, but, who left the blood stains?" Russia said.

"Sir, Russia, I think if we ask another group what they found, we might know who's blood that was..." Latvia suggested.

"Well, let's try that, then?" Switzerland said.

They went out of the bathroom and saw America and England, with their groups.

"Well, anything guys?" Russia asks.

"Germany and Italy. Both dead." England says.

"Oh, really? We found blood stains in this bathroom." Russia tells them.

"Let's go find China and France." America says.

———————————————————

France and China's groups were assigned to the rooms of the house. France's group started from the bottom. China's group started from the top. Eventually, France's group went to the second floor. China's group also went down to the second floor. They teamed up, searching the rooms.

"I hope we find them..." China says.

"Yes, and hopefully they will be alri-"

"HEY EVERYONE! I found Japan and Romano! But, this isn't good..." Ukraine trailed off.

France cursed. "I had to say that..." He said.

They ran to the room.

"Oh no..." China said.

"Both dead." Hungary said, sobbing.

"With a knife in Romano's back..." Seychelles added.

"Japan wouldn't have murdered Romano!" China bursts out.

"Indeed. That's very unlikely." France said.

"But what happened then?" Estonia said.

America suddenly bursts in, followed by England, Russia, and their groups.

"Hey, guys, whaddya find?" America says.

Without a word, China and France gesture to the bodies.

"Oh, God..." America exclaims.

"All the Axis Powers are dead then..." England mutters.

"WHAT?!"

England, Russia, and America quickly explain.

"This is too complicated. We'll never know what happened." Moaned France.

"So, I guess that's that then..." America mumbled sadly.

So they left.

Now no one will ever know what really happened.

——————————————————

I've hated Romano ever since, removing all the pictures of him in my computer. My friends think I'm insane, since all of them love Romano. But not me. Now that I know what he did.

I tried going back to the video after shutting my computer down from shock and horror. But it won't show up. History, YouTube, all of the possible ways of seeing it again. Not a single trace was left. So, please, if you see that episode, contact me. I need someone to discuss it to.

**Author's note: Enjoying the story? Please leave a review favourite this story.**


	5. Chapter3

**Character Roles:**

**Nyo!Japan - Kuchisake-Onna.**

**2p!Japan - Samurai.**

**Japan, Korea, Taiwan - Schoolchildren**

———————————————————

According to legend, Kuchisake-onna was a woman who was mutilated during her life, with her mouth being slit from ear to ear.

Kuchisake-onna was the adulterous wife of a samurai during her life. And this, is how her legend unravels.

——————————————————

During the Heian Period in Japan, around 1000 years ago, a samurai, Kuro Honda was married to a beautiful woman named Sakura. She was the object of everyone's affection, and she knew it. Sakura would walk around the village and ask those who stared,

"Am I pretty?"

The Kuro was not happy with the attention she is eliciting, and when he discovered Sakura was being unfaithful. He wanted her to pay. One day, armed with a knife, he attacked her. Kuro pressed the blade into Sakura's cheek, and slit her mouth ear to ear. Leaving her with a bloody, twisted grin,

"Who will think you're beautiful now?"

The samurai said as he pointed at her, venom dripping from his every word , Kuro then left the unfortunate Sakura to bleed and scream in pain. Soon after, she bled to death, and returned to Earth as an angry spirit named Kuchisake-Onna, The Slit-Mouthed Woman.

In the late 1970s, a countrywide panic broke out after numerous people have claimed to have encountered Sakura, or should I say, Kuchisake-Onna. More police officers were assigned to night duty. Students were required to walk home in pairs after school. People took extra precautions to avoid this vengeful spirit, because any encounter would be deadly.

If you were walking alone, she will appear around a corner, wearing a sailor uniform and a surgical mask.

In Japan, her attire would not seem out of the ordinary. Since it was common for people to wear such masks to prevent the spread of germs. You will assume that she is just an ordinary woman. Then, she will approach you and ask,

"Am I pretty?"

If you say,

"No."

She will pull out her long pair of scissors and kill you on the spot. And if you say,

"Yes."

She will bring her face closer, peel back her mask to reveal her disfigured mouth.

"Am I pretty now?"

No matter how you respond afterwards, your fate will remain the same. However, a few schoolchildren; Kiku, Yong-soo, and Mei, discovered a way to trick Kuchisake-Onna. When she asks her question, responding with an ambiguous,

"So-So."

Would confuse her long enough to make your escape. **Do you dare to try your luck? Beware the wrath of Kuchisake-Onna. **

———————————————————

**Did you like it? Let me know in your reviews!**


End file.
